silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Second Chances
is the twelfth season of Silly Survivor written by Luke. This is the first of the Second Chances series. It is succeeded by Survivor: Second Chances 2. Second Chances marked the end of the first Survivor hiatus, and became so well-received that the series received enough money and motivation to keep going. It brought in a new generation of fans and laid the foundation for what Survivor would become in the many seasons to come. Previous: Survivor: Space Next: Survivor: Sound Stage 2 Twists *'Theme:' Second Chances Season *Returning Players *Hidden Immunity Idols - Hidden throughout the game will be idols that, if found, can negate all votes against the holder at Tribal Council if it is played before the votes are read. *Tribe Switch Castaways Season Summary After eleven seasons of Survivor, twenty former castaways who had previously lost the game due to matters beyond their control return for a second chance at a million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Tigger from Hundred Acre Woods. Arthur Read, Binky Barnes and D.W. Read from Elwood. George Washington, Theodore Roosevelt and Thomas Jefferson from USA. John Lennon and Kenny Rogers from Sound Stage. Patrick Star from Bikini Bottom. David Tennant from Doctors. Cookie Monster and Ernie from Sesame Street. Beetee Latier, Foxface and Katniss Everdeen from Panem. Andrew (formerly Andreas) McOrange and Noah Mason from Magic Islands. Earth and Sun from Space. Upon arrival, the returnees were divided into two tribes. Redemption consisted of Andrew, Beetee, Cookie Monster, D.W., John, Kenny, Sun, Theodore, Jefferson and Tigger. Resurrection consisted of Arthur, Binky, David, Earth, Ernie, Foxface, Washington, Katniss, Noah and Patrick. On Redemption, Jefferson took charge and started leading the tribe. He formed the "Old Men" alliance with Kenny and Theodore. Andrew, believing Jefferson to be playing too hard too soon, formed an alliance with D.W. and Tigger. Sun, embodying himself to fit the size of the cast, decided to talk with a few members of the Old Men and Cookie Monster, wanting to put himself in a better position than his last game. John went to Kenny with the idea of aligning after their previous season, splitting Kenny in between Old Men and John. Beetee remained quiet around camp, acting solely as a workhorse. At Resurrection, Arthur promptly made a duo with Binky. David took leadership and impressed the tribe with his strong morale at camp. Earth embodied herself and bonded with Katniss and Noah, while Binky brought Ernie and Patrick into his alliance without consulting Arthur first. The alliance was dubbed "For the Kids." Washington, very early on, had a power struggle with David, believing his ways of running camp were better. An election was held to determine the leader, which David won. Foxface, remembering Katniss from their season, swore to take her out this time. Come the Immunity challenge, Redemption was victorious. Binky spoke with Earth, and accidentally slipped to her about For the Kids. Earth agreed to keep it silent, but proceeded to tell David and Washington. For the Kids settled on targeting Noah due to being the most quiet member, but Binky no longer trusted Earth and decided to vote her. David and Washington worked to gather troops against For the Kids, with word seeping back to Arthur. Ernie and Patrick were the prime targets because of their laziness, as Arthur knew what he had to do. With Ernie being the sole voter of Noah and Binky reneging to vote Earth, Ernie garnered the rest of the votes and became the first person voted off. Arthur attempted to bring Binky and Patrick back together for For the Kids, spreading a rumor that they had split up. David, however, doubted this. They were sent back to Tribal after losing Immunity again. With David speaking against the alliance, they were split up and forced to turn on each other. David and Washington's newly found alliance with Earth and Katniss debated voting either Arthur or Patrick. This forced the two allies to turn on each other. At Tribal, Patrick voted against Arthur with Foxface and Noah, but all the rest voted Patrick out of the game. Down to eight, Resurrection agreed to finally pull together. The tribes were appalled to learn they would be switching tribes, and a third tribe would be forming. Drawing buffs, three new tribes were created. Beetee, Cookie Monster, Earth, Foxface, Theodore and Jefferson made up Redemption. Arthur, Washington, Katniss, Kenny, Noah and Tigger made up Resurrection. Andrew, Binky, David, D.W., John and Sun made up the new Revival tribe. On Redemption, Beetee aligned with Cookie Monster, Theodore and Jefferson to vote out tribe newcomers Earth and Foxface. On Resurrection, Arthur did the same with Washington, Katniss and Noah to target Kenny and Tigger. However, on Revival, Binky immediately told Andrew and D.W. that David was unreliable after explaining what happened on their last tribe. The three decided to align to take him down, but D.W. didn't trust Andrew and made a separate alliance with Sun. John was left out of the loop. The most dysfunctional tribe, Revival, lost and was sent to Tribal Council. Feeling John should go to weaken the former Redemption members, David and Sun targeted him. However, John joined forces with Binky's alliance and David was eliminated. With Revival and Resurrection winning Immunity, Redemption was forced to vote someone out. Earth and Foxface agreed to stick together and vote Theodore, the loudest tribe member, while Theodore and Jefferson contemplated voting Earth or Foxface. Beetee and Cookie Monster, however, began strategizing with Earth, causing Theodore and Jefferson's plans to change. Beetee and Cookie Monster stuck true to voting Earth, while Earth and Foxface voted Theodore, Theodore and Jefferson backstabbed Cookie Monster. The votes fell 2-2-2, forcing a revote where only Beetee, Foxface and Jefferson could vote one of the three targets. Alarmed, Jefferson voted Earth, but Beetee felt betrayed and voted Theodore with Foxface, sending Theodore out of the game. Meanwhile on Resurrection, Arthur and Washington broke out in a major argument, as the tribe scurried to try and pick a side. However, all three tribes met a surprise upon learning that two of them will be attending Tribal Council. By great fortune, Resurrection won Immunity and sent Redemption and Revival to the chopping block. On Redemption, Jefferson tried to fix things with Beetee and Cookie Monster, who agreed to give the charismatic leader another chance. They turned the tables on Earth and Foxface, while they campaigned against Jefferson. On Revival, John began targeting the "unpleasant" Andrew, while trying to convince D.W. and Sun to turn on him. Sun got back to Andrew with this, as the battle commenced between John and Andrew. At Redemption's Tribal, Earth flipped on Foxface to save herself, as Foxface was unanimously voted out. At Revival's Tribal, D.W. and Sun sided with Andrew and Binky, unanimously voting out John. On Resurrection, the tide remained high as Arthur chose his allies of Noah and Tigger, while Washington chose his allies of Katniss and Kenny, splitting the tribe 3-3. On Revival, Andrew and Binky grew suspicious of D.W., who was talking with Sun an awful lot lately. On Redemption, Earth knew of her dire straits and attempted to sweet talk Cookie Monster into turning on Beetee and Jefferson. Cookie Monster started to consider it. After losing, Revival was sent to Tribal. D.W. agreed with Sun to vote Andrew, whom she didn't like, but Andrew and Binky stuck together to turn on D.W., forcing Sun to choose between backstabbing D.W. or forcing a tie. He settled on backstabbing D.W., eliminating her from the game unanimously. All three tribes were set ablaze upon learning that all three of them would be attending Tribal Council. Beetee, Washington and Andrew won Immunity on their respective tribes, securing themselves three spots higher. With Cookie Monster plotting with Earth to take out Jefferson, Beetee and Jefferson worked to take out Cookie Monster, with Earth evilly playing in between. Arthur, Noah and Tigger plotted against Kenny, Washington's right-hand man, since Washington was immune. Washington, however, attempted to swing Noah and Tigger to his side with Katniss and Kenny. On Revival, Andrew was left to choose between his ally Binky or the less threatening Sun. On Redemption, Cookie Monster settled with the original plan to vote Earth, but Earth sided with Beetee and Jefferson, voting out Cookie Monster. On Resurrection, Noah flipped on Arthur and Tigger, eliminating Arthur. On Revival, Andrew knew he would have a better chance at beating Sun in a tiebreaker if they came to it, so he backstabbed Binky and eliminated him. Andrew and Sun were left alone on Revival after a traumatizing triple Tribal for all three tribes. Twenty-three days into the game, the three tribes came together and merged into one. Andrew, Beetee, Earth, Washington, Katniss, Kenny, Noah, Sun, Jefferson and Tigger made up the Reconciliation tribe, named by Washington. Promptly, Jefferson found a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol at the merge feast. Washington noticed Jefferson find this, as he followed the man as he left camp to search for the idol. Washington witnessed Jefferson finding the idol, impressed by his season friend's abilities. The two agreed to align and keep the idol secret, bringing their respective alliances of Katniss, Kenny, Noah and Beetee together to create the "Kings and Queen" alliance. Knowing they made up half the merged tribe and held a strong majority, Tigger attempted to bring the former Resurrection members together. Earth and Sun, having been allies in their previous season, created a final two deal. When Washington won Immunity, the game was on. Realizing Tigger was now playing too hard, the Kings and Queen plotted to take him down. With Beetee proving to be a strong physical and social player, Tigger worked with Washington, Katniss, Kenny and Noah to vote him out. Tigger swung Andrew, Earth and Sun to his side, all of which feared the opposing alliance for having very strong members. Noah agreed and flipped to Tigger's side. This tied the votes 5-5 between Beetee and Tigger, forcing a revote, in which Noah flipped back along with Earth. This left Andrew and Sun as the only voters for Beetee, with Tigger being voted out. Kings and Queen now dominated, with a trio of Andrew, Earth and Sun left alone to combat them. Andrew flipped out and dumped the rice, but Kenny revealed that they had a spare bag. Jefferson won Immunity, as Kings and Queen contemplated voting one of the three outsiders. Earth and Sun began to go against Andrew, not wanting one of them to be voted out. Noah decided to join them in voting Andrew, angry at Andrew for dumping the rice. Andrew, now startled, went to Kings and Queen to plea for them to vote Earth or Sun over him. Ultimately, Earth was voted out and Andrew was spared. Beetee and Kenny grew suspicious of Washington and Jefferson's closeness, as they started to form a counter Kings and Queen alliance with Andrew and Sun after Kenny pitched the idea. After Washington won Immunity, the foursome agreed that Noah was too unpredictable and should go. Beetee, however, wasn't fully certain about flipping on his allies and returned the story to Jefferson and Washington. When they told Noah, Noah agreed to vote with the old men to save himself. However, Katniss was convinced to join forces with Beetee, Kenny, Andrew and Sun. At Tribal, the castaways voted, but Jefferson suddenly stood up. He played his idol on Noah, negating five votes against him. With Washington, Noah and Jefferson voting the traitor Kenny, Kenny was idoled out with only three votes against him. Andrew, Beetee, Katniss and Sun were left in shock. Katniss plead to Washington and Jefferson to take her back, as they accepted. Beetee continued working with Andrew and Sun in the "Resistance", believing Katniss was still with them and giving them the majority 4-3. Jefferson won Immunity, as he and Washington considered taking down Beetee or Andrew. Katniss was in between, but settled with the older men. Feeling it was futile, Andrew and Sun decided to turn on Beetee. In a unanimous vote, Beetee was eliminated. Upon winning the first reward challenge, Jefferson found a clue to another Hidden Immunity Idol. He contemplated turning on Washington, knowing he could easily sprint to the finish without him. Returning to camp, Jefferson found the idol, before winning Immunity too. He then spoke with Andrew and Sun about turning on Washington, as Washington, Katniss and Noah considered Andrew. Jefferson was troubled, but the votes were split in between 3-3. Wanting to avoid a tie, Jefferson played his second idol on Andrew, eliminating Washington. Katniss and Noah were frightened and confused, as Andrew and Sun saw a glimmer of hope. Jefferson explained his thought process to Katniss and Noah, as they agreed to be the final three, still unsettled by Jefferson's tough gameplay. Andrew and Sun were convinced Jefferson was with them, kicking back and taking it easy. Sun won the final reward, a loved one's challenge, followed by Andrew winning Immunity. Jefferson was split in between two alliances to either vote Sun or Noah. Ultimately, he sided with his true alliance and voted out Sun. Andrew was left alone and cornered. Andrew, Katniss, Noah and Jefferson entered the season finale, ready to win. With Noah winning Immunity, the vote became obvious. Believing Jefferson may pull through for him, Andrew voted Katniss, but found himself unanimously eliminated. The final three paid tribute to the fallen contestants, before going to their Final Immunity Challenge. Holding onto a pole for the longest period of time. Katniss slipped early, as Noah and Jefferson held on for over five hours. Jefferson accidentally slipped, winning Noah the final Immunity. Noah had an important choice to make, knowing he would easily beat Katniss in a landslide, as she didn't do anything. Despite this, he eliminated Katniss and brought Jefferson to the final two. His reasoning being that Jefferson earned his spot and he'd rather lose to someone deserving than someone who did nothing. Jefferson and Noah prepared for Final Tribal Council on day 39, burning down their camp. Facing the Jury, both received criticism for their constant flipping and harsh gameplay. However, Jefferson was praised for his dominance and keeping a firm grip on the game for the entirety of it. Months later, Thomas Jefferson was declared the Sole Survivor and received the ultimate redemption in a 5-3 Jury vote. The Game